The Cost of Happiness
by Shelllee24
Summary: Set 4 years after season 3 finale. Henry is a teen and after some cold encounters, he sets off on an adventure to find something to reunite his family. But does he really know what it will cost? Family bonds. C/S This is my first fan fic, I own nothing this is all for my own entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Set 4 years after season 3 finale. Henry is a teen and after some cold encounters, he sets off on an adventure to find something to reunite his family. But does he really know what it will cost? Family bonds. C/S This is my first fan fic, I own nothing this is all for my own entertainment._

-CS-CS-CS-CS-

Once upon a time my life was very happy. That was when we were together. We were even happy when fighting villains from Oz or Neverland or the Enchanted Forest. But now, now everything is just cold. So very cold.

Life was good and even happy. No one noticed the Ice Queen was even here in Storybrook. We figured she arrived when the time portal closed, but she must have kept to herself, hidden in the woods. The temperatures were cold. Colder than any other years for the seasons. But we were happy and didn't notice. Mom and Papa got married soon after Neil was born and soon into the start of the second year of them being married, my baby brother, Liam David Jones, was born. Yes, we were all happy. Slightly cold, but happy.

Papa took any jobs he could find on the docks and has acquired a boat all ours and it was done legally, seeing as how Mom was the Sheriff along with Gramps. Papa has come along way from his pirate days. He is 100% on the right side of the law. We go fishing on the 'Morning Star' and bring in a lot of sea food for the town.

I've learned a lot about being a seaman. Liam has too. He even learned to walk on a boat. Papa said he was born with sea legs. He doesn't talk a whole lot, he's only three, and since he and Neil are inseparable, especially now, Neil does most the talking.

We all lived in the loft together. Crowded but happy. Mom and Papa in one tiny room upstairs, Gramps and Gramma in the other. Downstairs, Liam and Neil were together. With Neil and Liam being just a few months over a year apart, they are best of friends. I got the tiny day bed off to the side. I was getting much too tall for that bed, but I didn't care. I spent half my time sleeping at my Mom Regina's house. I wouldn't care if we all lived on a boat or in a cave and I had a bench to sleep on. Once Papa got the fishing boat, we spent a lot of nights there. We took lots of trips sailing as well.  
like snow storm following her. Gramps and Gramma went up there, they thought they could talk to her. Together as always. They left Neil in our care. They tried to be diplomatic but a snow storm turned up. Later we found them frozen as a statue together. Holding each other. I once saw a picture online of some bone remains lover 5 thousand years old and this couple was hugging. Their skeletons could clearly be seen in an embrace. Gramps and Gramma's love is what legends were made of.

Then my mom, adopted mom Regina, went up there. She felt she needed to show this girl who's town it really was. She didn't come back. We found her, frozen like a statue but made of ice. It was just awful seeing her like that. I figure she may have been a bit too aggressive, probably even attempting to use a fire ball because she was frozen with her hand held out.

Mom was at such a loss. She was so sad. She spent so much of her life away from her parents then after spending such a small amount of time, they were gone. Kind of like me and my biological dad, Neil, or Bealfire, depending on when you knew him. He didn't know I existed til I was 11, then from that moment on he wanted to spend his time making sure I knew he loved me. I knew. I loved him too. He taught me how to sword fight. He told me of his life in the Enchanted Forrest and in Neverland. He never stopped fighting to be with us and it ultimately led to his death. I miss him terribly. I got so little time to spend with him. Sometimes life just isn't fair. Sometimes it's really not fair.

Since Mom was so sad about our loss of her parents, she for a while pretended it didn't happen. She lived as if they didn't exist and life went on. She dove into work, she took care of Neil and Liam and Papa and me too. We spent almost all our time in the boat, or at Granny's.

Very little time was spent at the loft. The last time we were there was a month ago. Mom was sitting in their room, on their bed. Neil crawled into her lap and the tears started to fall down her face. She suddenly stood up and said she couldn't take this, she had to do something. I asked her what she was planning on doing?

"I'm going to go take care of that woman. ", She told me as she grabbed her red jacket.

"No! Don't go out there. The same thing might happen to you", I begged as she stood in the doorway. I tried stopping her. No good could come of this.

"She took my parents from me. Neil is left an orphan, he'll grow up like I did. She needs to pay." She seemed not to hear me.

"Mom, don't do this out of revenge, remember what Papa says about it, it doesn't fill what you need. Neil won't be alone. He has us. We all need you." I was begging her not to go. "Please".

"I love you Henry, but I have to do something." She kissed my forehead. She then hugged Neil and last Liam who was standing right behind Neil. "I love you all" , she said as she walked out the door.

I called Ruby, I told her what was going on and for her to please hurry over to watch the boys. She was there in less than 10 minutes. I never ran so fast to the docks. Papa wasn't out at sea, he was holding forms and looked up when he heard me calling him. He dropped his papers and followed me. We never ran so fast into the woods.

We were too late. Mom stood there as a grazed statue in a similar pose like my other Mom. I can only guess she went out there seeking an aggressive attack. Papa fell to the snow covered ground. I don't even want to recall the scene. It was beginning to get dark. I didn't want to be there. I hate going there. It's like looking at a mesume of sculptures in a gallery, but these are works of art. They are my family.

"Papa, let's go back. Let's go get Liam and Neil". I tell him as I tug in his arm to get him to stand on his feet. The look of pain on his face most likely mirrored my own.

"I can't leave her, Lad. I've never willingly left her", He says brokenly. Then he looks up over to the iced over cave castle thing that has formed. "It's all her fault!" He yelled as he finally stood up and reached for his side. I can only assume he was reaching for his sword that he had attached to side for centuries. Only now, he no longer has it there. It belongs to Liam.

"No! Leave her alone! Mom got herself frozen because she was bent on revenge. Don't you do the same!" I yelled as I grabbed him arm. He's still larger than me so I really can't over power him. "Please,Papa, please!" I say as I manage to get myself in front of him. I put my arms around him as I face him. "You are all we have left." That seemed to stop him.

He pulled me even closer to him and hugged in such a fierce hug and sobbed. I did too. I'm not even sure how long we stood there. Finally he sighed, let me go then turned to walk away. He slowly reached out to touch her cold face and we walked back.

As I followed him, it may have been the wind but I heard a female voice sobbing. I paused for just a second and heard 'I'm sorry'. I turned my head and heard "I didn't mean to. I just want to be left alone". Not knowing if I should follow Papa or go toward that cave, I just stood there, looking back and then forth. I can barely see Papa's slumped, beaten down form and know where I need to be, with my family.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Please forgive any mistakes and/or errors. this is my very first fan fic ever. I honestly do not know what I am doing. I thank you all who have read the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I own none of this. I'm doing this all for my own entertainment and fun._

_-CS-CS-CS-CS-_

As we walked back I thought about just how completely unfair life was. But as long as I had my family, small as it seemed to be getting, I'll be ok. We'll all be ok. I wondered what will happen next. I truly believed that we can still be happy. Neil and Liam didn't have to be alone. We were together. I wasn't so sure about happy, but together.

I can't say life went on as usual like mom tried so hard to make it after Gramps and Gramma were gone. Papa was so sad. We all were but he seemed to be so lost, so broken. Like there was just a shell of a man left. I started to skip school, a lot. I tried thinking of ways to bring our family back together and as complete as it could be.

Last week, after flipping the ought the pages of my new book, I got an idea. It's was a long shot, but I believed if I could just find a way, it could be done. Then I really started skipping school. I'd go out on the Evening Star in the early mornings then I'd pretend to go to school, depending on where the boys were sleeping, I'd either take then to Granny's or they would already be there. Because it was getting so cold, Papa felt it would be warmer for the boys to sleep at the inn. I chose to stay with Papa on the Evening Star. We left the loft apartment the very next day after mom was frozen. None of us could really be there with feeling the lost.

Now, I spend my extra time ( or stolen time from school) at the mines. I may have borrowed one of the dwarf's pick axes and tried finding any trace of pixie dust. I know it was said that it was all gone but I believed just a tiny speck might help me succeed in my idea. Working in the mine was hard work! And quite lonely without anyone to talk to. I missed spending all day out at sea with Papa. We'd talk about everything. He'd tell me jokes and stories of his life. He'd tell me any story I wanted to hear. I miss that. I miss when mom would sit and listen to him tell a tale, and she'd interject when she thought he wasn't getting the facts straight. Liam would sit on her lap or mine, and we were happy. We were as close to home as we could get, but for Papa I know his home was the Jolly Roger.

When it was just Mom and I, we were living in New York with out our memories of anything or anyone from Storybrook. Papa traded the Jolly Roger, his home, so he could get a bean to open a portal so he could find my mom and bring her back here. She's the savior. She's a hero. I wish she didn't go out there to confront the Ice Queen. I want her back, but I've learned, sadly, you can't undo the past and you just can't wish back people who are gone. But Papa isn't gone. He's physically still here, but most of the time it feels like he's gone.

I swing that axe and I think. Swing and think. My life is different now and to get our happy ending back, I need to do something. My dad, he wanted his dad to be happy so he went out and found a portal bean. I believe pixie dust can do the same thing. Swing. Crack! I stop swinging and take a look, I think I see a pale pink shine. Could it be dust? I only need a little. I swing again. A bigger crack! I remove a piece of stone and carefully sweep some of the dust into a pouch I have. This has to be enough. I'm so excited! This might actually work!

It's getting pretty late. I stop by Granny's to get something to eat. "Hey Ruby, has Papa come by yet?" I ask as I sit on a stool. I shake some of the light snow off my head. I'm still so excited I can't stop smiling.

She nods, "Yeah, he fed and tucked the boys in already".

"'Already'? What time is it?" I asked as I look at my watch. "Oh man, I didn't realize it was so late."

"Yeah it is. We're technically closed. What are you doing wandering around so late?" She asks as she serves me a plate of food. I don't even order anymore. I just eat whatever is on hand , easy or left over. "Whatever it is, it seems good for you. I haven't seen you smile so much in a while."

I wasn't sure how to respond. Do I tell her? She might try to stop me. It's best I don't. I just want to make Papa happy again. "Uh, yeah, just stuff, sometimes I get to thinking and I, uh just lose track of time." I'm trying to quickly think. "But don't worry about me. I think I've made some discoveries, you know, in deciding how I becoming a man and what I need to do. Like who I am." Yeah, that's good! "Yeah, like I think I've figured out who I am", I continue.

Ruby just looks at me. Hands on her hips. Like she thinks something is up but she's trying to decide if she should call my bluff. She must have made a decision be cause she shrugs and says, "Good for you! I know things haven't been so great for you. I miss them all too. Just don't go becoming a pirate". Then she smiled and went back to sweeping.

"Did he eat?", I ask as I finish a spoonful of the stew she gave me.

"Yes.", she says and stops sweeping. "You're a good boy always looking after everyone."

I just smile and continue to eat. Then I pause and ask, "Did he fill up his flask?" as I take a sip of the soda she served me.

She stops again, "You know we don't serve Rum here, Henry. You'd have to go to the White Rabbit and ask that."

"Ruby, you know I can't go in there."

She shakes her head, but I know it's not at me. She fills some napkin dispensers up and walks away. I go back to eating my stew. "So Henry, you going to sleep on the boat? It's getting colder, why don't you stay here?" I'm glad she doesn't suggest the loft. I can't go back there. I guess she saw my thought process because she then suggested, "What about Regina's? I worry about you out there. It can't be warm enough."

Papa wouldn't go to Regina's, but I don't say that. "We're tough", is all I say as I smile and eat my food. The warmth does feel good.

"I don't want you to get sick. You need someone to look after you." She says and she leans over to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ruby, I'm fine. Really. Papa and I do just fine, besides we're probably going to go out really early tomorrow morning to see what we can catch." I feel uncomfortable about these half truths I continue to tell her. I decided it's best to go on as completely normal. No one needs to know my plans.

"Well let me fix you a to go cup of hot coco", Ruby says as she turns to go in the back. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable deceiving her.

"No need. It's really late, I gotta get back. I'm really tired". At least that's some truth. Mineing is hard work. Then I throw in a fake yawn. I go over to her and give her a hug. "Thanks so much for the food", I say hurriedly as I grab some cash out of my pocket and put it on the counter next to the candy jar. I also grab a fist full and shove it in my pocket. I give her a quick hug and dash out the door.

-  
The walk to the docks is cold, but it's not too far. I can do the walk in my sleep. I think I've gotten used to the constant below normal weather.

I walk on board the Morning Star but I already knew. He wasn't there. I go below deck to the rooms and he's not there. Of course I know where he is. I sigh and head towards the forest. I don't like going there either.

I see him in the moonlight sitting next to Mom's statue. He does this more often than not. He'll just sit here for hours on end. I'm usually asleep in my bunk before he gets back. But I have too see him before I go. I have high hopes for my plan, but I don't think it'd be right to go with out saying good bye. I formulate what I'm going to say. I have more time to think than with Ruby. I still didn't have a firm answer. I just sit next to him.

His eyes were closed, sometimes I worry he'll freeze just sitting there. His flask is out, maybe the rum keeps him warm. He opens his eyes and just stares out into the forest. "What brings you out here, lad? You should get to bed. Too cold out here."

I just can't take this shadow of him. I want the charismatic grin back. I believe my plan has to work it'll bring him back. It has to. I have to try. I just shrug. "I dunno".

He looks at me an put his arm around me. "I miss her." Is all he says.

"I know. I do to. We all do. I just wanted to see you before I go-" I stop; completing my sentence, but then quickly change my mind." I mean go to bed. Will you be long?"

"I'll be back in just a wee bit, lad. I'm looking at the stars".

"You can see them better out on the water.", I suggest. Maybe if I could just get him to go back with me I won't leave at all. It'll be enough.

"I just want to be with her a bit." Ok, I know he won't come with me. He's choosing to stay. I sigh, and continue to sit with his arm around me.

I remember when I first started calling him 'Papa'. It was the day we found out Liam was coming. Mom told him she was pregnant and the look of pure joy befell his countenance. "I'm going to be a Papa!" He exclaimed as he picked up Mom and twirled her around. I had to speak up. "You already are", I had said. I had looked at him as my father for a while. Families are made not solely from blood ties. He looked at me and gave me the biggest hug. I may have imagined tears almost brimming in his eyes but it could also have been my imagination out of my own desires. "You're right, Son. Our family is just getting bigger". That one comment was all I needed. Of course I know Liam has a higher rank than I do, being his natural son, but I was happy being called "son". We were happy then. Just slightly colder, but happy.

"I miss hearing you tell stories when we'd be on the water. Tell me the one about when you traded the Jolly Roger to King Tritan."

"Not tonight, lad. Maybe another time.", he said it so sadly, like he couldn't even bring the memory to the forefront of his mind.

"Ok,", I say. "We'll just sit". After some time I say, "Papa, it's getting way too cold. I'm going to head back. I'll have the coffee waiting for you." I move to get up. He just has his leather coat, no way he was going to be warm enough. I take off my scarf and put it around him. "Here, take this".

A slight, faint smile comes up. "You're such a good boy, son." This was the second time I was told that tonight. And he called me son. I treasure those small moments. But it's not enough. I hug him tightly.

"I love you, Papa", I say as I kiss his forehead. The snow falls then the lightning goes off. I get up and walk away. I heard him say, at least I think I heard him say, "I love you too" but it may have been the wind howling.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it! I hope you are enjoying it._

-CS-CS-CS-CS-

I really wished I didn't rush out of Granny's because I didn't say good bye to Neil and Liam. I start to run to Granny's wanting to get going as soon as I could.

The inn was dark. Most everyone should be in bed. I sneak quietly to the bottom floor room that the boys are in. Granny's door is adjacent and slightly open so she can hear if the boys bed her. I hear her softly snoring. Good. I can just get in and get out.

There's a small nightlight in the corner. Both boys share the one twin bed. Neil's is in his red farm themed footed pajamas, Liam in his blue nautical theme. Tribute to each child's paternity. I wonder what my theme would have been? Prison stripes? I really don't know. My dad was sort of a vast eclectic entity. He was a thief, a businessman, a lost boy. Maybe my pajama theme would have been firemen, but mom made that story up. Sigh, I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here. I should just forget this whole idea.

Neil decided at that moment to stir. "Hi Henry!" He greets me with a smile.

"Shhhhhh", I say hurriedly in a whisper. "I just was going to say good bye." No! Don't say that!

"Good bye? Where you going?" He asked, wide eyed. Too late.

"I meant good night"

"You said good bye. Where you going? Can we come too? You going on our boat?"

"Yes. No. I'm not going anywhere. And where I go, I'm going alone. Besides, Liam's still asleep". Oh, why did I come?

"No he's not," Neil says as he shoves Liam off the bed. He lands with a Thump on the floor.

"Neil! You're liable to wake Granny with all your racquet and she's going to come in and shoot us all with her crossbow!" I say in still a whisper. This is not going as planned.

Liam pops up wide awake from the side of the bed, "I'm ready!" He says.

Great. I pause for just a minute. Granny continues to snore on.

"I'm not taking you two anywhere. I'm going alone" I finally whisper.

"On an adventure? Can I take Mama's bow and arrows?" Neil asked eagerly. His green eyes wide.

"No. And no."

Just then Ruby swings the outer door open. "What happened? Liam did you fall?"she asks as she flicks on the light and rushes in. "Oh," she said surprised,and halted. "Henry. What are you doing here?"

Before I had a chance to answer, Neil pipes up with, "Henry is taking us on an adventure. He won't let me take Mama's bow, but that's ok, I have one" and he holds up his very small toy version with suction cup ends. Liam is scrambling to put his boots on. What did I get myself into? I had no time to formulate a plan. I wish Neil would just stop talking.

So for the second time tonight I lie to Ruby, "He means, uh, I came back because I talked to Papa and he thinks all of us staying at Regina's might be a good idea. You know, because of the snow. Just for tonight" I babble on. I should just stop.

Ruby smiles. "I'm glad he's thinking about you and doing something to take care of you. Why not just let the little boys stay here instead of going out? I'll call him and ask".

"Oh no need!" I say quickly. I feel so awful. Ruby doesn't deserve more lies. "you know the phone on the boat hasn't been working properly, that rickety old boat,", I chuckle, "and Papa doesn't have a cell. Besides he might be off in the woods still. Um, yeah, but maybe he won't mind the boys staying here."

"No, I wanna be with you. I want to go on your adventure!" Neil says.

I wish there was a bed I could shove Neil off of to get him to stop talking. What is with him and his thirst for excitement?

"I want to go too", Liam says still struggling with one boot. I just want to get out of there and on my way.

"I wish Hook carried a cell phone. That way I can talk to him. Well at least it'll get you out from sleeping on the water. You might as well get them bundled up well. I'll make you three some hot coca to go and some soup." Ruby said as she turns to go toward the kitchen. Why would we need food? It's not like we're going on a trip to another realm. Well, not 'we'.

"Ruby, leaving them here sounds like a good idea." I say, but she's not answering me. What am I going to do with them? I guess I'll figure it out. I help them on with their hats.

A few minutes later Ruby comes back with a basket. Of course she does. And she has her Red cloak on. "I'll give you boys a ride".

Well at least the walk to the docks will be much much shorter. I can cut through a small wooded area and be there in just a few minutes.  
We pull up in front of Mom's house. I know where the key is. It's pretty dark. I'm pretty lost in my thoughts so I have no idea what she is talking about. "Um, uh, thanks Ruby" I just want to get out of the car and away from her before she catches me in more lies. What a tangled web we weave...

"Henry, what's really going on?" She asks.

Sometimes in Storybrook the deers run across the road in the dark but if they see a cars headlights they just stop, frozen, looking into the lights. I imagine that is how I look right at this moment. "Wha... What do you mean?" I stammer.

"I know you've been ditching school. You smell like the mines. What are you up to?" She says as she looks me straight in the eye. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Do I lie? She doesn't deserve that. I shrug. Maybe I can tell her the truth, maybe she can come with me and help. No, she's needed here. She can take care of the boys, but how do I get her to take them back with her?

"I'm at least glad Hook's doing something to take care of you." She says after I don't immediately respond. "Doesn't he realize how sick you can get from sleeping out there on the water? You need a real bed. A real home."

Well at least now I can contribute to the conversation with out lies. "I stay on the Morning Star to be with him. I choose to stay there. He's my family and just about all I have left. He's so lost without Mom, I need to find a way to help him find his home. He helped mom. He even gave up the Jolly Roger to go save her. Maybe I can be a hero and save him."

"Oh Henry" she says as she leans over to me and hugs me. " I miss them too. Snow was my best friend and Emma and Charming too. Hook isn't the only one who lost them. Who lost Emma. He needs to to step it up and realize there are people alive still here. He has all you boys to look after. He needs to pull his head out of his-"

"I just miss him" I interrupt her.

"I know Henry. You were so happy earlier this evening. I want to see that again."

"I do too. I want us all to be happy."

"Well not going to school isn't going to solve your problems . Nor is going to the mines. It's dangerous there. If Hook had any sense he'd know where you are and stop you. Guide you in the right path to follow. Not allowing you to wander all around aimlessly. Why are you going to the mines anyway? What are you trying to do?"

"Ruby, I really don't know." I lie. I know exactly what I'm trying to accomplish. I touch the little pouch of dust in my pocket. "I just go there to get out of the snow and be somewhere alone. But I won't go there anymore. Everything is going to get better." I smile because I believe it.

===CS===CS===CS===

_**A/N:** Anyone have any guesses as to what Henry's plan is?_


	4. Chapter 4

"No need to wait til we get inside, I'll go through the side gate and get the key hidden for the back door." I said as I got the boys out of the back of the car. I usher them through the gate to the side of the house. I have no intention on going inside. I decided I'll just take Neil and Liam with me. It's not like I can just leave them alone somewhere.

"Come on", I say as I open the outer gate in the back yard.

"Why aren't we going inside?" Neil asks.

"Because we're going to the docks", I answer. "Hop on", I tell Liam as I bend down so he can get on my back piggy-back style. It's slightly awkward with my backpack but we manage.

"Yay! We get to go in the Star with Papa!" He says excitedly as he climbs on my back.

I don't think he noticed that I didn't confirm his statement. It was a short walk and surprisingly, it was warmer now than my first trip to the water tonight. I gallop along as Neil skips. Fortunately he doesn't chatter much, I need to think. Plus I'm hauling this basket with food. I need to concentrate.

When we get to the docks I look for the boat that would suit my needs best. I'm not sure what my needs will be so, finding this illusive perfect boat isn't as easy as I had thought. I decided to go with the one that looked easiest to captain alone. I knew Neil and Liam would be of zero help.

"Not this way", Liam tells me as we head in the opposite direction of the Morning Star.

I say nothing.

I climb on a boat named Sea Princess. It's a sleek, nice looking fancy boat. Much newer and nicer than the Evening Star. "Henry, this isn't our boat." Neil informs me as we climb aboard. I have no idea who owns the vessel and I sincerely hope the owner isn't asleep below decks. I bank on the thought that only Papa and I are the only ones crazy enough to sleep out here during this years-long winter like weather.

"I know. We're just borrowing it." I tell him.

"If you don't have permission, it's stealing." Neil tells me. Yeah, well taking two kids with you with out permission is kidnapping so why stop now? I think to myself but don't dare say that out loud. Then he stops and a huge grin flashes across his face, "Are we going on a pirate adventure?"

I'm not sure what I should say. Commandeering a vessel, lying and kidnapping certainly would give one a title of Pirate. "Do you want to go on a pirate adventure?" I ask him.

Neil's blonde head bobs up and down. Liam's blue eyes were huge with excitement. "I have a pirate sword!"

I smile at that. "Yes, Liam, that you do." I think about it, "want me to get it? "

"Oh please!", he says.

"Can you get me Daddy's sword too?" Neil asks.

"Sure." I turn to head toward the Star. If this works, I may need a sword.

"Can I have Mama's bow and arrow too?" Neil asks.

"No. I'm not going back to the loft." I tell him. He looked sad but I am NOT going to the loft. Too many memories there. "Do not move and I'll be back." I jog back to the Morning Star. I quickly grab the three swords hanging on the wall and strap them to my back. I wish I had a Belt loop like those that were worn in the Enchanted Forest that would allow the sword to dangle at one's side. I pass by Papa's bunk. He doesn't deserve to be left clueless as to my whereabouts. I grab a notebook and scribble a note.

"Dear Papa, I don't know how long I'll be but I'll come back as soon as my quest is complete. I've gone to find home. I love you, Henry". I leave the note book open on his pillow. He'll find it soon enough. I also put in fresh coffee and set the timer for 30 minutes before when sunrise should be.

I run back to the Sea Princess because you never know what kind of trouble two little boys could get into if left unattended for even a few minutes. Fortunately no one was toss overboard and turned into a frozen ice cube.

"Ok crew! Prepare for departure!" I say. Both boys stand at attention. I smile. "Good form, lads" I say, and that earns me huge grins."Bosun!" I kneel near Liam, "that's you", I whisper to him "weigh anchor". He has no idea what I'm talking about. He grins and stays standing at attention.  
"Quartermaster Neil," I say as Neil stands straighter, "secure the cargo." I say in my most commanding voice. Then I whisper to him, "Place the food basket in the refrigerator and my backpack on the table"

"Aye aye, Caption" Neil says with a smile.

"Now go below deck until told otherwise, sailors." And I pretend salute.

"Aye aye ,captain!" They both say not quiet in unison. More like Neil going first and Liam speaking soon after. They scramble below deck as I get everything set to sail.

Now I've never actually sailed a ship all on my own. But I've watched Papa and it seems like something I could do. I knew my uncle and brother would be pretty useless in offering any assistance. It look me longer than I thought it would to set sail but I managed. The Sea Princess is defiantly more modern than the Morning Star and therefore more technological and automatic. Now to set a heading. I wish I would have grabbed a chart but I don't think maps to other realms exist here. I decided north is always best.

"Crew!" I call. I get no answer. I go down the steps and see both boys asleep on the plush sofa. Well, it is pretty late. They were awoken during their usual slumber. I'm pretty tired myself. I contemplate when I should use the dust. I figure to wait another hour. I look around this boat. It's very nice. New equipment, luxurious furnishings. I'm sure this phone works. Not like the Morning Star that is well worn. It sure is a princess.  
I go back above deck and pull out the dust. I figure we'll wait here for a bit to see what happens and I'll just rest my eyes and lie down for an hour. I'm suddenly feeling very worn out and sleepy. I shake all the dust into the open waters. It's very dark out so it's much less climatic than I envisioned. No glowing powder, no earth shattering boom. Maybe it doesn't even work. I close mt eyes and think as hard as I can, "Take me to King Triton to find the Jolly Roger".

===CS===CS===CS===

_**A/N:**__ So do you think Henry will be successful? Does he have a good plan?_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't remember going below deck, but I open my eyes to the pre dawn light barely peeking through the windows. The lush sofas serve as bunks here in this small boat. There's also a dining area, a kitchen, a bathroom complete with a shower. The boys begin to stir, so I quickly head to the shower. It's stocked with toiletries which is nice. The pantries however are bare. Whoever owns this boat wasn't planning on using it anytime soon. I'm not so sure about borrowing an unknown person's toothbrush and am thankful I packed my own. I grab my backpack. Inside is a change of clothes including one of Papa's really old white linen shirts from the Enchanted Forest. He never wears it. In fact I don't think I have ever seen him wear it. When I packed, I wasn't sure what proper attire would be so I figured I'd fit in with the shirt, hopefully no one will notice my jeans. There's no way I'd fit into Papa's tight leather pants. He mostly wears jeans now so just grabbing his old shirt was easiest. My blue high top Converse shoes will probably stand out. Hopefully no one will be looking at my feet.

After my shower, I dry off my hair and see Liam awake just playing with nothing but his hands. Probably playing 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'.

"Good morning, Sailor", I tell him. He looks up and smiles. "I'm going to go above deck, you want to come?" He smiles more and nods. We make our way outside. The sun will be rising any minute. I think I can make out land. I'm not even sure if the dust worked, but I head toward the suspected shore. By the time the sunrise arrived, I could definitely see land. It did not look like the StoryBrook shoreline. For all I know, we might be in Canada.

Liam and I lean against the rails watching the shore come clearer into view. The sun has risen. We just stand there in silence. Liam is such a quiet boy. Neil wakes up as we approach the shore.

Both boys are in their footed pajamas. I start to think about what they are going to wear. I suppose when kidnapping children one really doesn't consider bringing a change of clothes for them. Both have some slippers and their snow boots. Underneath is a t-shirt. Well I suppose they can unzip the pajamas to waist length and tie the arms around themselves.

"Morning, Neil." I tell him as I steer the boat toward the shore. I'm planning on taking it around the shore a bit until I can find a port or harbor or even a small dock. Hopefully this is an inhabited area, or else I'm at a loss.

"Morning, Henry." Neil yawned and scratched his head. "What's our adventure plan?" He asked as he skipped toward me.

"Um well, my immediate plan is to find a place to dock. Do you see anything?"

"Nope. Where are we?"

"Honestly, Neil, I'm not sure. Maybe you can be my look out for a dock."

We sail around and I think I see some docks. We made it somewhere! That's great! "Land Ho!" I shout to the boys as I maneuver to the closest dock. I am excited to see where we are. My first order of business would be to find how I can contact King Triton.

This village seems so deserted. It's eerily quiet. I hear the laping of the water. I think I hear some animal noises. I wonder if this is an abandoned village. There are a few wooden boats docked. One of the buildings does seem to have a candle lit near one of the windows. I really wish there was a sign that said 'Welcome to ...' So I can at least try to think if this area is anywhere near the Enchanted Forest. No sign.

"Look! A pig" Liam shouts pointing to a mud sty. Well, we now know a pig lives here.

"Good job at spotting life, Liam. Now let's keep our eye out for humans." I tell them both.

"Can we go pet the pig?" Neil asks.

"No, let's go look for people first. Maybe later. But I'm not sure pigs like to be petted."I say as I finish thing down the Sea Princess. "Crew, prepare to disembark" I tell them in my captains voice. They run below and get their slippers. I strap Dad's cutlass to my back.

We walk down the wooded dock hearing each plank. I hold one hand of each boy in my own. Still no movement, no sight of people. Maybe everyone is still asleep. We turn a corner of a building. This is a very small village port. There's a stable with two horses. All doors are closed. Nothing with a sign that says 'Open'. There is smoke coming out if a chimney from somewhere. There have got to be people here.

Neil hums a made up tune as he skips or hops or bends to pick up a found treasure of sorts. "I found a pebble. It's grey. I like grey. " Liam starts to look at the ground for smooth pebble. I wish I knew what the local time was here.

"There's a girl." Liam said. And he was correct. There was a girl playing in the dirt with a stick. Maybe she was drawing. She looked to be 7-years-old. She heard us move toward her because she jumped up and ran away hiding behind a barrel.

We didn't chase her but kept our same pace. "Hello there" I said hope ing she spoke English. Her clothes were tattered and worn. Looking at her attire confirmed my theory that we did indeed make it through a portal of some sort. Unless we were so far north, that people used candles for light and children dressed in rags. Maybe she was taught to be wary if strangers.

"We want to be your friend. I'm Henry and this is Liam and Neil. We're not from around here. We're looking for something though. " she doesn't say anything. She has brown hair that desperately needs to see a brush. She doesn't have any shoes. "Hey, do you like sweets?" She peeks out further. I fish out of my pocket some of the candy I had put in there last night. I hold out a lollipop to her. She reaches out for it.

"It's green" Neil tells her.

"Yes, it's green. You have to take off the wrapper" I tell her. I try to get it back from her but she pulls it closer to her. I get another from my pocket. I demonstrate how to open it . She does the same and puts it in her mouth. She smiles.

"Where's your mother? Or father?" I ask her. She is fully out from behind the crate. She points to a building behind me.

"Mama works in there."

"Is she working now?"

The girl nods.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Torrin."

"Nice to meet you, Torrin. I'm sure Liam and Neil would like to play with you"

"Are they kings?" She asks sucking on the lollipop.

I laugh. "No. Why would you say that?"

"They have paintings on their clothes" she says looking at their pajamas.

Neil laughs. "They aren't paintings they are just decorations. See there a sheep." He said pointing to one. "We saw a pig when we first arrived."

"Wanna see some kittens?" She asks Neil.

"Oh, yes! We like kittens." Neil said.

Liam says, "I like kittens".

"Where are these kittens?" I ask. I think if the boys were occupied, I'd have an easier time finding an adult to talk to.

Torrin points to a building near where her mother works. I decide it'll be ok to let them go see the kittens. I nod and they follow her. Our adventure, according to Neil, has begun.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you all who have followed and commented! I appreciate it!**_

I walk toward the building. The door was on the other side. There was a man sitting on a crate outside the door. He was slumped over. He appeared to be breathing. Maybe he had a little too much fun the night before. There was a sign above the door that said "Falcon's Landing". I open the door, hopefully there is someone with information.

A few things I noticed right away: it smelled like the boys locker room at school mixed with ... was it vanilla? I'm not sure. Not the most pleasant of smells. Also it was eerily quiet. I would imagine the local, what is this? A restaurant? A pub? This realm's version of a bar? Whatever it was, I would imagine there would be music playing. An accordion or a piano. Maybe I'm just imagining a saloon of the old west.

Most importantly, there didn't appear to be anyone in here. What did Fiona's mom do here? Did everyone vacate? Ok, scratch that, there was a guy who appeared to be asleep slumped over on the table. His mug still next to him. There was a near empty plate. Seems very odd. Like he just keeled over after finishing his food. Oh, in the very back was a mountain of a man sitting alone, holding his fork. He seemed enthralled with his food. I was just about to cross the room over to him when I hear, "What can I get ya, Laddie?" I look over to my left and see a counter of sorts. There were several barrels on their sides and the much more averaged sized man was leaning against one.

"Um, ah, well...Where are we? Are we anywhere near the Enchanted Forest?" I'm not sure what I should say.

He half laughs, half grins. "You sure aren't from around here. You're way far from home. The Enchanted Forrest tain't anywhere near here. In fact tain't much of anything near here. You lost, Laddie?"

Maybe uncertainty isn't the route to go with. If I can fake that I knew exactly what I was doing, I won't feel so out of my element. It'll bring me closer to my goal and back home sooner. "Of course not. I've come here looking for information." I tell him confidently.

He laughs even more. "Laddie, go back home to your Mama and Papa. This tain't no place for you." He pours a mug and motions his head. A woman comes up wearing what I would call typical a Enchanted Forest dress, but apparently she couldn't afford the ties for her blouse because they were missing. I wonder of she is Torrin's mother.

"Boy, you looking for someone? Perhaps your sailor Papa?" She asks as she puts the drink on her tiny tray.

"What makes you say that?" I ask her.

"You're wearing a shirt from the Royal Navy. An officer's. The navy doesn't come near these parts. You're too clean to be around this filth. Go home." She tells me and walks toward Mountain Man in the back. How did she decipher that? Looked like a plain white shirt to me.

I scoff. "I stole this. Came off a pirate ship I was on some time ago. I'm just looking for information and I'll be on my way." I say casually as I look back toward the man.

"Information will cost ya, Laddie. Tain't nothing free 'ere." The man tells me. His beard is very scruffy looking. I am certainly more clean, that's a fact.

Now about payment. I'm not sure what the currency is in this realm. I'm not even sure if it's the same realm Storybrook came from. I wish I would have thought of things to trade that would have some value here. I have the shirt but I really don't want to walk out of here shirtless and I doubt it would have much value. I look at the man's feet. I raise up my foot to show him my blue Converse. "Want some shoes?" I ask him.

He laughed a deep hearty laugh. "Those be fairy shoes? Tain't even made of leather! What be that? Canvas from sails? No, Laddie. Need something more valuable." The only thing I have is strapped to my back. And that's exactly what the man looks at.

"You - you want my cutlass?" I ask, my bravado gone.

His eyes widen just a bit telling me he was interested. He also nods just slightly. "Could all'ys use another weapon", he says. Another weapon. Where does he have the first? I slowly pull it out and hold across both my hands. I feel it's weight it in my hands. I can only hope his information would be correct. This cutlass is a memento of my father. I sigh.

I nod. "Tell me where I can find King Triton." I tell him firmly.

He laughed even harder. Had he been drinking something he would have spit it out. "King Triton!? Laddie, nobody just goes to see King Triton. First off he lives way down deep in the sea. Secondly, you tain't got no way to call him."

"You call him?" I asked eagerly. "Like summoning the Dark One with his dagger?" Finally something I'm familiar with.

The man immediately went stern. "What do you know of the Dark One? 'Specially his dagger?"

Ok time to bring the bravado back. I shrug, casually looking around, "I know because I'm not as young as you think. I've spent my time aboard a pirate ship. I've been to different realms. Realms where a person can spend hundreds of years but come back not looking a day older than when they left. My business is with King Triton. Now please," I say and pause, "tell me how I call him." I now hold Dad's cutlass in one hand at my side. Leaning on it, likes it's cane.

"Mighty brave, Laddie." But then he shrugs. "No matter to me if you survive. You call him with a special conch shell worthy of a king."

I lean in. "Where do I find said shell?"

"It'll cost ya", he starts.

"I know my cutlass is worth ALL the information." I say as menacingly as possible. "And it better be the truth."

The waitress came up and put her hand on my shoulder. "If you know what's good for you, you best be leaving. Don't cause any trouble, boy." She tells me. She pulls me toward the door at the same time she yanks the cutlass out of my hand and tosses it over to the man. "Here Han, he's just a silly boy. I'll get rid of him." She pulls me closer to the door, turns to me and says, "It's been said only those worthy can find it. Go to Dark Mist Cove. You'll know it when you find it. Leave now." And she pushes me out the door and closes it behind her.

Dark Mist Cove? Sounded scary and well, dark. Why can't it be a mission to Happy Land or Cheerful Meadows? I didn't ask where this cove was. The man slumped over on the crate started to snore. Maybe I could wake him up.

I give his shoulder a bit of a nudge. "Sir? Sir?" He begins to stir. "Which way to Dark Mist Cove?"

He makes un decipherable grunts. I repeat myself. "Over yonder. Half a day's sail" as he points in a direction.

Great. I'm going off the paid scanty information of a man, slightly more helpful information from a waitress with a low cut blouse, and vague information of a man who appeared to be dead not more than a few minutes ago. My next step is to collect the boys and set sail.

I find them across the street and a building over. Still no one seems alive in the this town or at least no one gets up early. "Hi, Henry", Liam greets me. Neil is holding a gray kitten. Torrin is sitting with the kittens in her lap.

"Looks like you are a great baby sitter." I say as I fish in my pocket. I grab all the candy I have left and give it to her. The smile on her dirt smudged face was radiant. "Don't forget to take the paper off. Alright men, we set sail to your stations."

"Can we take a kitten?" Neil asks.

"No." I tell him simply. "Bye Torrin. You be a good girl and listen to your mother." I tell her and she nods already eating a second candy.

We make our way to the Sea Princess. She sticks out so much amount all these wooden ships. As I go below deck Neil asks, "Henry! Where's your Daddy's sword!?" He looks around as if I dropped it. I look back at him.

"I don't have it." I simply say.

"We have to go look for it." Neil tells me. "It's your Daddy's."

"I know. It's just gone. I don't want to talk about it. Let's get something to eat." I say as I go below deck to warm up the food Ruby had given us. Now I'm glad that she did. We eat then we set off on the next leg of our journey. I sincerely hope this is all worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you all who are continuing to read. **

We head off in the direction to find this Dark Mist Cove. The sun is out. The weather is nice. I really wish I had a change of clothes for everyone. But we'll make do. The boys play with each other and whatever they can find. They picked up a few more pebbles and play imaginary games with those.

I don't even know if we will be able to find this shell. Is it a specific one? Will any do? Should I go diving to look for it? I'm beginning to think my idea has turned out to be not as simple as I imagined. And if we are gone for much longer, what are we going to eat? I pull out my cell phone, it's of course useless out here. I should have asked Ruby to come with me. she would have helped. I don't even have pixie dust to just pour out so we can just scratch this plan and go back home. I just want my family to be happy.

"I see trees!" Liam tells me. We could see the shore somewhat but these were palm trees. I wish I had a map.

"Well, let's see if this is the cove we are looking for. Even if it's not, maybe we can eat some coconuts." That's if this is a tropical area and the palms have fruit. I steer the Sea Princess toward the shore. We sail along as I look for any signs of a cove.

"Crew, prepare for docking." I tell them.

We get off the Princess and begin to look around. Neil is practically jumping up and down in his excitement. "We're explorers!" He takes his toy bow and arrow set. Poor Liam didn't bring anything with him.

"I wonder how we can climb those trees to get the coconuts?" I say out loud. I really don't expect anyone to answer me.

"Mama and Papa climbed a bean stalk."Liam tells me.

"Yes they did" I answer but it's not particularly helpful information right now.

"Maybe we can chop one down with Daddy's sword." Neil suggests.

"Perhaps but the trunk might be too thick. Did you see any crabs or something to eat in the water?" I ask. Neil shrugs. "Well that's ok. We aren't going to starve anytime soon. Besides, we're looking for a shell. A conch that we can blow into. Just see what you two can find that can be of interest. I'm going to use grandpa's sword and get us some coconuts."

After much struggling, I did manage to climb that tree. I'm glad I did this because I get a good birds eye view of the landscape. I see lots of rock formations. Just off in the distance I see the opening of a cove. It seems to be surrounded by very high rocks. There is a sandy beach area and there is most surrounding due to the fall of a waterfall at the innermost part of the cove. I wish I had a map and I wish there were signs but I'm fairly certain this is the cove I'm looking for.

Grandpa's sword is so heavy, my arms sure got a work out during this exercise. I cut down several and think about how I can get them down. Neil won't be much help in catching so I make sure both boys are no where near the drop area. I can see Liam playing in the sand with a collection of things he has found. Neil is near the water on some of the rocks.

We take the Sea Princess to the cove. Again the boys play on the beach. Their footed pajamas are completely filthy and most likely ruined. I strip off as many layers as I can and swim around in search of shells. I collect what I think may be useful to inspect further.

Fortunately there's plenty of day light left so no 'Dark' part of this cove is seen yet. The mist is quite pretty. I go back to where the boys are playing. This time it's with sticks being used as swords. Liam and Neil run around jumping on rocks. Liam's using one hand and holding a rather large rock in his other. By the time I reach them, Liam is using his rock as a scoop in the sand. It's not a rock, it's a shell. "Alright boys, let's get on the boat and see what looks to be something fit for a king." I tell them.

I go through my shells and nothing seems like it'd be overtly useful. I sigh. I decide to take the Princess out of the cove well before darkness falls. We are merging toward open waters while I decide what to do.

After opening and sharing coconuts among us, I look over at Liam playing with his shell. It's a fairly large shell. Is it? "Liam, can I see your shell?" I ask and he hands it to me. It indeed is a conch shell. Not only is it a conch shell but carved on the side is markings that look exactly like a crown. Liam found the conch shell to call King Triton.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all again who have followed and/or reviewed! It's so nice to see others are enjoying my story! **

So, how does one call an Under the Sea King? I hold up the conch shell. Well it would seem you would blow into it. So as I stand at the head of the Sea Princess, I blow into the shell. Now I guess we just wait. The sun is still shining high. I lean against the railing looking at the sea. I miss my family. All of them. If I could do something to bring them all back, I would. Well, dwelling on it for an extended period of time will only make me sad so I go over to the boys to see what they are doing.

After playing with them in their games for a while, the skies become dark, but it still several hours to sunset. The clouds do look as if a storm is coming. The winds begin to slightly pick up. I've been through relatively few storms sailing, so my experience is definitely lacking. I hope it's not a bad storm.

Suddenly it seems the weather turned worse. The dark clouds are over head. I'm not really wanting to go to that Dark Mist Cove but it'll definitely be dark by the time I get any where near that small village. I decided to take my chances at the Cove.

The rain pours down as I attempt to steer. The boys scurry below deck. The boat seems to toss more as the wind picks up and the waves gain in size and strength. I'm beginning to rethink my whole idea on this quest as being a good idea. In fact, I wish for an open portal to just go home.

I'm getting more and more wet. The waves are now splashing and wetting the deck. Of course that makes it more slippery so moving anywhere takes a skill I readily admit I do not have. Once the waves got to a hight that I never even knew waves could reach, I knew I was defeated. It's a terrible feeling to know foolish ideas, mistakes and choices have brought you to a place you might not see your way out of. I'd cry if it would do any good. I can hardly see, it's so dark and the waves are massive walls, stories high. Then they'd come crashing down. I make my way below deck.

Things are strewn all around. Liam and Neil are huddled together in a corner. That was a heartbreaking sight to see. They were two innocent little boys who don't deserve to be put in this situation and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry.

I sit with Neil and Liam huddled under. "I'm so sorry", I tell them as I hold them close to me. They say nothing coherent. As the boat rocks back and forth violently, I wish for anyone to call upon to help us. "I'm sorry for calling King Trition. I'm sorry for brining you all this way." We just sit there and wait.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rocking becomes less and less violent. I can open my eyes and hear the crashing of the waves become less and less. I even see some resemblance of light. Sometime later the rocking has completely stopped. I still don't dare to leave the little ball of comfort the three of us have made.

We unfold ourselves from our self made cocoon of arms and stretch out. Liam clings to me just a slight more than Neil. Neil dares to go look toward the window as we heard a loud booming voice, "Who captains this vessel?"

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be up very very soon. Thank you again for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Who Captains this vessel?" Came a booming voice. The skies seem clear. Everything has been calm for a bit. Liam seems to be relaxing more. Neil is looking out the window.

"Stay down here." I tell them as I ascend above deck.

"Who captains this vessel?" The voices says from the water.

"I do, Sir" I answer.

He looks at me. This has to be king Tritan. He has a muscular bare chest and a long, well kept white beard. His head is topped with white hair and a golden crown. His waist is below the water, tiny waves flowing around him where in fact there were scales. I'm actually looking at a merman.

"Aren't you quite young?" He asks.

"I'm almost 17, Sir" I tell him.

He smiles. "Where are you from, Child?"

"Storybrook." He doesn't say anything. "I'm pretty far from home. My parents are from the Enchanted Forest. I think it's not too far from here. At least you don't need a bean or portal to get to it."

"What's your name, Child?"

"Henry, Sir."

"Well Henry, you are very very far from home. You managed to call me. Not an easy feat. What is your business?"

He seems kind. As well as welcoming. I decide to just come straight out and say it, "I've come for the Jolly Roger. It was -"

Just then a tiny suction cup tipped arrow flew past my head then suddenly plopped into the sea. I turn to see Neil ready to shoot off another.

"Neil, what are you doing?" I ask as I rush over to where he is on the deck. Liam is nearby leaning on the rails just watching.

"I'm weapons master!" He tells me.

"No, you're not. I said you were Quarter master. We have no weapons here."

"We do too! We have Daddy's Knight sword and one cutlass left." Neil tells me still aiming his tiny arrow.

I kneel down to him getting to his eye level. I lower my voice. "Neil, put this down. You are liable to get us killed, " I say, then I lower my voice to a whisper, "believe me, I'm doing a wonderful job at that all by myself." Neil puts down his toy bow. I turn back to the king. "Please forgive him."

The king smiles. "I see Captain Jones' family has grown."

I walk back to my previous spot closer to him. "How do you know it's Captain Jones?"

"I recall Captain Jones." He motioned toward Liam. "The littlest one looks just like him. You must be his boy he talked about."

"What?" I ask.

"It was close to five years ago Captain Jones managed to find me. He was in a very desperate state. He told me he had been separated from his Love, and his boy." King Triton tells as his scales emerge in and out if the water. "I take it they were reunited?" He smiled. "More sons for Captain Jones." I stand there trying to understand.

"My Daddy is Prince Charming. My mama is Snow White." Neil tells the king.

"Is that so? Their kingdom has been left without ruler ship for many many years. " The King asked. Neil nods.

"They have been living in Storybook until they were Frozen." I tell him. I miss gramps and grandma so much. "My little brother is Liam." I motion over toward where Liam was still leaning on the rails. "Our mother was frozen too, by a girl who must be from a different land. She's been hiding in our woods and now our town is really cold. So Neil has been in our care since then."

"Why would she freeze them?" The King kindly inquires.

I shrug." I really don't know. " I tell him.

"Understanding another person and the situation can help in answering the unknown and in solving problems. Why does any one react the way the do? Perhaps she's afraid. You say she's from another land. Perhaps she just wants to go home?" The king may have a point. I guess that subject was over because he went in to say, "You must have had a very good reason as well as determination to find me. You say you've come for the Jolly Roger, why?"

"It's because since my mom was frozen, Papa has been so very sad. And I just thought that he'd be happy if I could get back his home for him. Before he met my mom, the Jolly Roger was his home." I explain.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Child." King Triton says. I just look down. "It must have been difficult getting here."

"I wouldn't say it was overtly difficult but that storm was pretty scary." I admit.

"You Captioned this," he looks to the rear of the boat, "Sea Princess, all alone?"

"Yes, Sir. I have 4 years of sailing experience, I go out just about daily with Papa. I'm his first mate. He bought a used working boat named the Morning Star. We fish and bring back food for the town. This Princess is much more modern and more automated. Well anything is going to be more modern than the Jolly Roger. Do you even have the Jolly Roger? Or do I need to go somewhere else?"

"Of course I have it, Child," and he stretches his arm out. Sure enough in the distance I could see it. This is so exciting!

I look over at Neil and Liam. "I found it!" I tell them. "It's over there!" I'm so happy. But even off in the distance, it looks much larger than what I remember. "I might not be able to sail that alone. " I say to no one in particular.

"Henry, Captain Jones needed the portal opening bean. He traded the ship for it. It's very valuable. What do you have to trade for it?" King Trition said.

There it was. I came so far and I just knew I wasn't going to get the ship. "I have nothing of value." I say, looking at my shoes. The disappointment felt crushing. "All that was mine and of Enchanted Forest was my father's cutlass. I traded it to get the information to find you. I have a pair of weighted dice. Nothing else is mine. This boat isn't mine. This shirt isn't mine. I have nothing of value."

"Child, that is not correct. Always remember, your life is the most value able possession you have. "

I look up at him. "You want me to die?" I ask him, suddenly very afraid.

"Of course not, Child! I just wanted you to know you always have something of value."

Suddenly for the second or third or I lost count number of time, I thought this has been a very bad decision to come. Not only was I not going to get the ship, I realized I don't even know how to get home. I had no money and I was realizing things worked differently here and I definitely didn't know the rules. "I don't know what to say or do. What," I pause, " do you suggest is a Fair trade?"

"We're discussing value and worthiness. Perhaps something Royal? The next in line for the throne?" And the King looks over at Neil.

"You want Neil?" I was dumbfounded. "No, no, no, no" I say adamantly. A thousand times no. Oh what did I get myself into? I look at him and say as forcefully as I can, "You can't have him." But I had nothing on my side. I had nothing to barter with, no ace in the hole. Unless...

I run below deck and grab my back pack. Mostly all the stuff was useless here. "I have the clothes off my back, these trinkets of items. The sword of Prince Charming and a pirate cutlass. You can even have this boat. It has a royal name." I put my book back in side my backpack and put it on me. I lay the swords on the deck. "I change my request. I now know I can't get the Jolly Roger back but you can't have Neil. Please send him and Liam back to our home in Storybrook to a boat named the Morning Star. You see, Neil isn't the next in line." I really hope this is how the royal line goes, we never really discussed it, "I am."

King Triton just stood there looking at me. Just the hint of an eyebrow lifted. "How so?"

"I am the adopted son of Queen that's not enough, I'm the grandson of Prince Charming and Snow White. My mother, Emma, is their daughter. If nothing else, I'm the oldest one here. Please, please don't take Neil. " I look over at my uncle and brother. I brought them on this crazy trip but they should be back home. "I love you both." I tell them. I turn to King Triton, "You can have me."

The king nodded his head. "I accept your offer." He raised up his arm. A trident appeared and right as his arm came down and the trident hit the water, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm partially in water. Whatever I was expecting, this wasn't it. I'm on some flat surface, floating face down. I hear my name being called. I open my eyes And I can feel the morning sun shining on me. I close my eyes again. The calling of my name turns frantic. It's getting closer. I hear a splash but I just can't move.

"Henry!"

I'm being pulled more into the cold water. I can't even open my eyes. I'm flung over something. I'm now completely out of the water. I'm rather forcefully dropped on the hard ground with a thud.

"Henry. Henry, Lad, please wake up." My face is being slapped. I manage to open my eyes. I see Papa's face. He pulls me to him in a fierce hug. "I thought I'd lost you. What happened, Son?"

"I'm... I'm back?" I can sit up now. I see clearly that rust spot I've stared at a thousand times. I'm back on the Morning Star. But, what am I doing here? "What..? How am I back?" I ask as I slow sit up on my own. I can stand up and I'm still looking around. This is not what was supposed to happen. Wait! I look around me.

Where's Neil?

No, no, no, no! "No!" I hear myself say. "No! No! Where's Neil?" I'm feeling very nervous. I can't think.

"What do you mean, Lad..."

I don't hear the rest. Where's Neil? I can't think. "He wanted Neil. Where is he?" I don't think I can breathe.

"Who did?"

I can't breathe. This is all my fault. I can't think. Think think "I have to get back! Somehow I have to find him!" I'm wandering the deck. I don't even know where to go. Where to look. I'm starting to breathe heavily. I think I might pass out. I've lost Neil. He's gone and it all my fault!

Papa must be guiding me below deck. We go past the first bunks where the boys and I would sleep. Empty. Oh Neil! I have to find him. If papa is saying anything, I really don't know. I just hear my own heart pounding in my chest. He leads me to the back room. His room where him and mom slept on the bigger bed. What did I do? How could I be so foolish! I can't see through the tears in my eyes. I'm sitting on the heater. It feels warm but my whole body feels numb.

"He was supposed to take me." I say trying to bring order to my jumbled thoughts.

"Who, Henry?" Papa asks as he starts to tug at my shirt. "Why are you wearing my naval shirt?" He asks curiously then shakes his head discarding the thought. He pulls both wet shirts over my head and puts a sweater on me as if he were dressing a small child. Just like he or I would do with Neil.

Neil! I completely lose it now. I'm sobbing so hard my chest hurts. I feel a blanket being wrapped around me. I don't even bother trying to wipe my face. I hear rustling throughout the room. Through my blurred vision I can make out him stripping off his clothes. With his back to me, any other time I would look at the various scars on him and think and wonder about the difficult life he had lived. But right now I can't even think. All that is going through my mind is Neil, crazy, adventurous, talkative, silly little Neil. He's only 4 years old. He's just a baby. He didn't deserve to be left all alone in some other realm because I wanted to get the Jolly Roger back. All alone. I cry even harder. Wait he's not alone. Liam? Where's Liam?

Did I lose Liam too? I stand up. Papa holds both my arms. "Lad, you're not making any sense. Please calm down just a bit and try to explain so I can help you."

" I can't. They're gone! They're both gone." I try to leave the room. "I need to go. Go anywhere. Do something. I took a boat, the Sea princess, and Neil and Liam went with me. I threw some pixie dust in the water and we landed in .. I don't know where. I met King Triton. I asked for the Jolly Roger back but I had nothing to trade. I don't care about getting the Jolly Roger back! I just want them home! I have to go back and make sure he takes me instead!" I struggle from his grip and flee the room.

Papa just stood there dumbfounded but only for a second as he followed after me just a moment later. He crashed right into my back because I halted so suddenly at the sight in the next bunk room.

**A/N: So what happened to Neil? Where's Liam? **


	11. Chapter 11

I stopped right in our bunk room. The room I have spent countless nights sleeping just across from them. On the bottom bunk, was a mound of two little boys in torn, tattered, dirty and ruined, footed pajamas. They were sleeping next to each other just as they always have. One blonde head, one black. They were back!

I'm not sure my heart can contain the happiness I felt at seeming them both. I rush over to them and shake them both awake. I hold Neil so tight against me. "I'm so happy your here!"

He grunts, "Henry, you're hurting me". I let him go. I'm still touching him looking at him all over.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. Liam stirs next to him and I grab him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you both." I turn to see Papa standing behind me. I go over to him and hug him tightly too. "I'm so sorry"

He returns my hug just as tightly. "Henry, can you please tell me what is going on? All I know is I spent all night looking for you."

I look down. "I'm sorry, Papa. I know you must have been frantically looking for Liam."

"What, Lad? Up until five minutes ago, I thought they were sleeping at the Inn with Ruby. I have been up all night looking for you." And he places his hand on my shoulder.

"For me?" I ask. I sit on one of the bunks. Liam climbs into my lap. Neil gets out of the bed and goes to Papa who has now sat on the bed. Neil does exactly the same as Liam and curls into Papa's lap.

"Lad, why would you go asking for the Jolly Roger? I traded that to King Triton. How did you even find him?" Papa asked.

"I saw it." I smile and look at both boys. "We saw it. You've been so sad with mom gone, I just thought that maybe if I was able to get it back for you, your home, that you could be happy again."

He just looks down, deep in his own thoughts. "I'm sorry that I've made you feel as if I've abandoned you. It was never my intention. When I came back here last night and found you gone, you can't possibly imagine the intense pain I felt."

Oh, I probably can because I just felt the same way he did. Probably with a lot less snot, but I think I completely understand him.

"I'm sorry, and I failed. I didn't even get to get your ship back for you. When I talked to King Triton he said you told him that you wanted to get to your love and your boy. Did you mean me?" I ask.

"Aye, I did. I'm still not sure how you talked with him or even got there," he said as if trying to solve a mystery, "but yes. See, I was not sure how a sea bean would work. Weather it would bring the person, or persons, to me or send me to this land. I was not going to take a chance of just bringing your mother with out you. So I did tell him the truth. Your mother IS my love, and, well, I stretched the truth in saying you were my boy." He smiled, "a man can hope."

I wasn't sure what to say. He spent all night looking for me, not Liam. He stretched the truth to get me, not just mom, out of New York. I really wish I was successful in getting his ship back for him.

"Henry, Son, when I was just a bit older than you, my older brother Liam had joined the Royal Navy. He worked his way up to Captain. I would have followed him anywhere. I eventually became his first mate. I had dreams of one day having a family of my own, where I would captain a boat and have my oldest boy be my first mate. I never ever dreamed I would meet and fall in love with a beautiful princess. Once Liam died, I became a man unworthy of that happy family life. But by some twist, I did. I met the beautiful princess and not only did she agree to marry me, she gave me not one, not two but eventually three wonderful lads to raise and care for and guide to grow up to be honorable men. Men of good form. And now, I'm living that dream. My oldest boy IS my first mate, and you accompany me and the two little ones, they'll follow you, Henry. I never wanted you to put yourself in peril to get a ship back for me. It's just wood and nails. But you, you, Henry are worth so much more. I love you, Henry."

I have no response. A few tears fell down my cheek. "King Triton talked about the value of things and said my life was what was most valuable."

"He's a wise being. Henry, when I found you missing, I immediately went searching for you. It didn't matter that I had no idea where you were, nor that it was dark out. All I could think was, "Not Henry." I just lost your mother, all you boys are what is keeps me getting up each day."

"He talked about understanding others." I think about the decisions I've made and how my actions effect others. "He talked about the Ice Queen. What do you think if I go talk to her? "

He looked shocked, "But why? What if she does the same to you?"

"I just want to talk to her. Maybe she's feeling scared. I think it's something I need to do."

Papa was silent for such a long time, he then sighed and said, "Very well. But I will accompany you. You will not go alone. I don't particularly want the Littles going with us, but we shall all stay together. " that made me smile. "Let's get these boys cleaned up and head back to the docks."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N thank you all so much for reading, commenting and following my story! **

We got both boys dressed. As we were heading up, Papa went to hang my back pack up on the hook near where the swords were stored.

"Henry, where is my sword?" He asked and then, " Where is your Father's sword and Grandfather's?"

"Oh, um that." I scratch the side of my head. "I sorta traded it away to a man in a restraunt called "Falcon's Landing"."

He paused and came back toward me. "Where did you go?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know."

He asked me very slowly. "Were you at La Mere?" I shrug again. "Because Falcon's Landing is a tavern there. It is no restraunt. Nothing like Granny's. It's a pirate locale." He explained but he seemed to be getting more and more agitated. I wasn't sure what to answer , if I was expected to answer at all. Then he said, "I can't believe you went into a tavern. And in La Mere, no less!" He was definitely agitated.

"What's wrong with it? I didn't drink or anything. In fact there was hardly anyone even there. It was very early in the morning."

"'What's wrong with it?' Other than those pirates who would slit your throat and ask questions later!" He was clearly upset now.

"That's a bit," I pause, "harsh."

"It is a harsh place. Please tell me you didn't draw your sword. Disregard that, I already know the answer. If you had, you would be dead right now."

I'd really like to not be dead right now. Not to long ago we were all super nice and all happy feelings and now he's mad at me.

"Please tell me you didn't bring the little ones in there."

"No, they went with a little girl to go look at kittens." I said in my defense.

"Well good thing there were kittens!"  
I felt like I should go hide somewhere. "I want my lads to be good honorable men, so far you have commandeered a boat from some unknown resident of our town and you have given away not just your father's cutlass but those that belonged to your grandfather and my own."

Well, technically they were given to Neil and Liam but I don't think now is the best time to bring up that point. I didn't want to add kidnapping to my charges So I say nothing.

"Did you give away my brother Liam's sextant?"

"No." I said. That's just silly. I didn't even take it because I didn't think I'd need it.

Papa sighed. "Look Lad, I apologize for my outburst. You went to an unknown land with untold dangers, all alone. I know you are trying to be a man but you are still a child."

"I am not!" I said just like a petulant child. Ok, maybe that didn't help my case.

Much more calmly he said, "You are sixteen years old. Don't rush to grow up. I would wager you have candy in your pockets."

"Well you're wrong!" I told him as I stuck my hands in my pockets. He didn't have to know that I gave it all to Torrin. Inside one of my pockets was my empty pouch. As I pulled it out, it wasn't exactly empty. I looked up, "I don't have any candy but this was empty last I checked." When I opened it I found a blue glowing bean. I hold it out to show him.

"That's a sea bean. The giants grow the regular beans that can be used anywhere." Papa explained. He's always explaining things. "But a sea bean can only be used in large bodies of water. They come from the sea. From King Triton. What exactly transpired on your adventure?"

We sat on the bunks again as I recounted the whole story. Including Torrin and her mother. And of the man outside the Falcons Landing. I told him how terrified I really was during that storm. I told him of my entire conversation with King Triton. "I just don't understand why he agreed to keeping me and sending back Neil and Liam, yet I came back too. And with a bean."

"Perhaps he just wanted to see what you truly valued and what price you were willing to pay."

"But I didn't get the Jolly Roger."

"Maybe that's what the bean is for." He suggested. "We've docked, are you truly sure you want to talk to the ice queen?"

"Yes I am."

He leads the way off the Morning Star. "I would have went with you, if you would have asked. Actually, I would have attempted to get you to reconsider, but ultimately I would have went with you."

"Thank you, Papa, it means a lot."

"I have followed your mother across realms, across the world and time. I now will follow you."

My response was to give him a heartfelt hug. Everything will be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

We took the short walk to where the Ice Queen lived. Where everyone was frozen. The ground was full of slush and the sun was shining, like when spring starts to show it's warm face after a long harsh winter. It felt nice. The boys chattered about the trip. Neil did most the talking, as usual, and I will never complain about his constant chatter again. He was upset that his toy bow and arrow was gone. That can be added to my list of crimes. And he didn't take a breath before he asked if he could have Grandma's bow and arrow.

I can see the ice statues up ahead. It never gets less creepy to me. I go up to Gramps and Grandma, they are the closest. Papa stops behind mom. I'm okay that he stands a bit back, he does have the boys to keep an eye on.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer. Not that I really expected to get one. "Um, well my name's Henry, I've just come to talk. I hope you speak English." I see the slightest of movement. "Um, are you there? Are you awake? I know it's kinda early." I see just a hint of blue fabric off in the distance. "You can come a little closer." The fabric moved behind the iced wall.

Then I heard, "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's good because I really don't want you to hurt me either. That's my family over there." I motion behind me as I take just two steps closer. "My mom is closest to Papa and that's my grandparents. Neil over there, he's their baby. And my other mom, Regina. I was adopted. It's a long story. Hey, I pdon't want to hurt you either."

"The two women, both tried throwing balls of flame at me." The voice said near a spot of blue fabric.

"I believe you."

"The couple... I didn't mean to, I just wanted to be left alone. I'm better off being alone."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Feeling like you're alone is not a good feeling. Nobody really wants to be alone. Do you have a family?" I ask. I feel a bit sorry for her. I see more blue fabric. It's a flowing dress, or maybe a cape.

"My parents are dead. They died at sea." I turned and look at Papa, he bowed his head. "I had a sister but.." I can see a hand come out from behind the tree she must have moved to. She seemed so sad. "I didn't mean to". I might venture a guess or two as to what may have come about with her sister.

"I have a little brother. He's over there. He's only three. His name is Liam. I took him and my uncle Neil on a trip I never should have taken. We came upon a bad storm on a boat that I lost control of. I really thought we were all going to die on that boat. It's not a good feeling. Can you tell me your name?" I ask stepping forward and to the side to see if I could get a look at her face. There was a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Elsa."

"Elsa, where are you from? How did you get here? 'Here' is Storybrook by the way."

"I'm from Arendale. It's a kingdom by the sea. My little sister, her name was Anna."

"Do you miss her? I miss my mom. I miss them all." I could see more blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Yes. I'm not sure how I got here. I was locked away in a very dark place then there was light and I walked out of a barn. I just wanted to hide from everyone so I've been living out here."

"That sounds like a very lonely existence." There wasn't a reply. "When I was in the Enchanted Forest, or La Mere or wherever it was, all I wanted was to go home." I touch the sea bean in my pocket. I thought maybe I could use it and Papa could go with me and we could get the Jolly Roger back, but maybe it could be used for something better. "Would you like to go home?" I asked. I had taken a few steps closer. I heard papa's voice behind me, warning me.

Else showed her full face. She had a very pretty face. She didn't immediately respond, but I could see the look of hopefulness.

"I went through some sort of portal to try to get my papa's ship back but I failed. I did mange to get this sea bean. It only works on water. If you want to go home, I'll open the portal for you. But you have to follow me to the docks." I could see she was considering it. She was probably my age, maybe a year older. She is probably just as confused and conflicted as I was and still am.

"What if they don't want me?"

"If your sister is still around or any other family, I'm sure there is no possible way they couldn't want you. Family always wants you. Maybe they are even missing you very much. No matter what you've done, family will always love you."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I have the heart of the Truest Believer. I know it to be true." I hold out my hand.

"No! " I hear papa shout as he runs over.

"Don't touch me!" Elsa says as she retreats back to her hiding place behind the tree.

I jerk my hand back and raise them both in the air. "Ok, ok. Let's try something different. Ok? I'm going to walk back to the docks with my family, and you can follow us. Okay?"

She nods.

I turn around and head toward our boat. Papa walks with me. As we walk he puts his arm around me. "If we were back in the enchanted Forest, you would make a most excellent diplomatic Prince. "

"Thanks. That makes me feel nice. Do you think she's following us?"

"Absolutely."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: We've come to the end, everyone. It was a wonderful ride. Thank you all so much who followed along. It means so much! Thank you. **

As we walked back to the docks I would sneak peeking looks to be sure Elsa was indeed following us. I would pick up Liam occasionally as would Papa, then alternate with Neil.

"You know, we should both learn to drive. These boys are getting heavy." I said as Neil was currently on Papa's shoulders. Neil turned and spotted Elsa and waved in her direction.

"If you two drive, maybe you can take me to our old house and get Mama's bow and arrow." Neil suggested.

Papa laughed as he took him down from his shoulders and said, "Perhaps when you are a wee but older, Lad." Neil did not like that answer. "But I do think our Henry has a valid point. Perhaps Ruby can show us."

We reached the docks. Elsa was not far behind at all. She walked slowly, looking all around to see if anyone was following her. She was so pretty, yet so frightened at the same time. I really wish she finds peace and happiness back in her homeland.

I wave her to come close to the water. She warily comes over to me. She eyes Papa. "He's okay. He won't hurt you." I tell her.

"I know." She says still watching him carefully. "He came and sat next to the blonde woman every night. He's never bothered me." She stood just out of arms reach from me.

"So with this water bean, I'll throw it into the water and you jump in. The way it works, you have to think of where you want to go." I explain holding out the blue bean. We are standing next to an empty space for a ship to dock.

"Why are you doing this? Letting me go back home?"

I shrug. "I don't think you meant to freeze people. I think you have some powers that you need to learn how to control. Maybe someone in your home land can help you. I wanted to get my Papa's ship back but that's not going to happen now. But it's okay. We 're all together. Okay, are you ready?"

She nods. "Thank you." She holds out her hand in my direction and I slowly lift mine out. Then suddenly she pulls it back. "Thank you, Henry. I will not forget you and your kindness." She says as she gives me a sweet smile.

I throw the bean into the water. and a blue whirl of tunnel appears. It was like a tornado but in the water. Elsa leans toward the edge of the docks. I step back. Papa has moved the boys way back. The winds are picking up and a blue smoke like wind swirls about. It reminds me of a fog. Elsa looks back at me and says something but I can't hear. Then she jumped in. A few moments later the vortex closed. It took a few more minutes for the smoke to clear.

I could hear Liam cough. Neil was just watching in awe. Slowly the smoke begins to fade. I turn to look at Papa and the boys. The look on Papa's face change to something beyond awe. I turn to look back at the water. Now that the wind was gone and the vortex closed, floating on the water was a ship I had not seen in over 4 years. It was the Jolly Roger.

Papa walked slowly toward it. As did I. "That your boat, Papa?" Liam asked.

"Yes, Son. It is." He said as we all slowly walked toward the ramp. "Henry, how...?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I say, then I smile. "It's here! It's here!" I say excitedly. I try really hard to not jump up and down, and am successful. Well, almost. "Let's go aboard!" I tell him pulling him along.

Papa walks along like he's seeing a vision. That, as soon as he touches it, it'll disappear. Me on the other hand, I believe it's real. I don't know how, but we are about to board the Jolly Roger.

We spend a good amount of time touring the ship. "Can I be gunner?" Neil asks.

Papa smiled and tousled his hair. "Join the navy and you might get that position."

"Can we eat now?" Neil then asks.

"Yes, Lad. I'm just in such awe. I thought I'd never see her again. We've been through so much together." Papa said looking around. "Tell you boys what. After we eat, we'll come back and set sail. Maybe Ruby might want to accompany us."

"Yes!" Liam says and Papa heads toward the main deck. We were looking at the wheel. That wheel where my dad showed me Starboard from Port and where Papa had shown him.

Suddenly Liam starts yelling, "Mama! Mama!" I felt sorry for him, he hasn't called out for mom. Something must have scared him. Next thing I know, he's running down the boardwalk. "Mama! Mama!"

"Come on, Neil, let's go see what's wrong with Liam." I tell Neil trying to get him to go down the ladder.

Neil looks up toward land. He jumps up and down. "Mama! Daddy!"

I see Liam running and Papa sees what is going on. My mother, Gramps, Grandma and Mom are all walking toward us. Papa takes off in a run much faster than Liam. He picks him up along the way and while still holding Liam with one arm, he grabs mom in the other.

Neil is scrambling to get down from the ladder. We both run towards them. "Daddy! Mama!" Neil cries out.

Grandma kneels down with her arms open. Neil runs right in. Papa still has not let go of mom so I go over to my mom Regina. "Mom! I really missed you." I told her. "How are you back?"

"I remember going up to see the Ice Queen, and then next thing I know, I'm standing in melting ice. We could use some dry clothes."

They were pretty wet. I ran to the Star and grabbed several blankets. I got mom a sweater and a coat. By the time I got back everyone was in a big circle, full of smiles.

"Hey, Kid!" Mom says as Papa let her go long enough to come over to me. "Killian tells us you did all this. You even got the Jolly Roger." She says hugging me.

"Mom, we all missed you so much." Gramps came over to me. Grandma is still hugging Neil.

"Mama, can I have your bow and arrow? Henry lost mine." Neil says.

"We shall see, Baby." She says as she kisses his head and hugs him again.

Gramps pulls me to a hug. "I hear you went on quite the adventure."

"I lost your sword." I tell him.

"If given the choice to have you back or that sword, I'd choose you every single time. Let's all go to Granny's and fill up on food and hot coca? Then we all can fill each other in." Gramps says still keeping his arm around me.

We all walk toward Granny's as close to each other as possible. The cold weather is immediately gone and everyone is drying off some.

Ruby was so happy to see everyone back. It was cause for a great celebration. It felt so good to be a part of a great big love-filled family. I set out to find happiness for the small portion of family I had left, but what I gained was my whole family back. I still would never have traded Neil for anything, but my whole experience taught me some very valuable lessons.

After everything settled down, we are all back in the loft. We are happy here. And we all lived happily ever after. Well, until the next seemingly villainous person came to town...


End file.
